


Restrict My Airflow, Father Figure

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Dean Winchester, Apologetic Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bullying, Carved, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Happy Sam Winchester, Last day of school, M/M, Movie time, Physical hurt, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Top Sam, Upset Sam, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: "  “Why is your hand attached to my neck today? I noticed the little squeeze you gave before pulling away. So, what’s up with that? Got a choking kink I didn’t know about?” Dean smirks.Sam half smiles, leaning back until he’s kneeling and grabs for the lube. Silently slicking his cock as Dean waits for an answer.“No.” He says tossing the tube on the floor, lining up and shoving all the way inside without warning Dean. “But you do.” "





	Restrict My Airflow, Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm going to apologize right away for the length, but, it's done and I don't have to worry about it anymore! I thought it was going to take me a while to figure this one out, but once I thought of what to write everything just fell into place. The next one I have started already, and I plan to post it on or before Christmas. As a gift for the ending of this series.
> 
> I just hope that everything turned out okay in this one, not really familiar with the choking thing, so bare with me, because I just winged it. I hope y'all enjoy anyways! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> **Edit: I added in my own little drawing that I made. It turned out the way that I wanted and couldn't be happier about it! It's over on my [Tumblr](https://siegurlwhodontcare.tumblr.com/post/174702045083/actually-drew-something-from-my-head-it-came-out)!

This morning, Sam never thought it would be so peaceful. His mental clock woke him up before his alarm. He looked down and saw Dean wrapped around him like an octopus, snoring away on his chest. Smiling to himself as he yawns, staring at the ceiling for a moment and decides to get up. Carefully ungluing Dean from him as he got out of bed.

He walked over to the window, pulling the blinds open to look out at the sky. Cloudless bright blue with the sun peeking through the large oak tree leaves in the next yard. The forecast from the news last night said it would start to rain in the morning with clear skies in the evening, guess you can’t really predict the weather.

Sam could feel it was going to be a good final day at this school, in this town, and he won’t have to worry about his bullies anymore. Because after today, he won’t be seeing anyone from that school or town in just another day. Dad would be back and drag them to a new city where Sam will be left by himself with nothing but the TV and lore books. Stuck in a stuffy motel, Bobby’s, or Pastor Jim’s, wherever their dad is most likely to dump him off at.

He hears Dean shift behind him, but the snoring continues. He closes the blinds and gets ready for a good last day of school. Sam can already feel the giddiness in his bones as he gets dressed. When he zips on his usual hoodie, he strides over to the bed and kisses Dean on the cheek before he begins the trek to school.

Dean had told Sam that he quit his job at the garage so that way he could spend the last two days with Sam, and not be bothered with an occupation hindering what’s left to have fun with each other. He thought that was sweet, but also unnecessary, nothing he could do about it now though. Dean would have to pick his last check up today and they’d be set with funds for the next few weeks. Along with the pool hustling Dean’s been doing in the late hours while Sam’s asleep.

It’s not that hard to tell when Dean sneaks out of the apartment to get some extra cash. Sam wakes a bit to a slightly drunk, smelling like beer and whiskey, with just the faintest scent of cigarette and cigar smoke, when he crawls in next to him. He’s thankful to have a caring brother to go out and do things to take care of the both of them. It’s one of the things that he loves about Dean.

All this thinking had Sam arriving at school without even paying attention to the roads and not being hit by cars. The halls were bustling with kids cheering and cleaning their lockers out. Trash bins in the middle of hallways for easy access to just throw everything out.

Once Sam reached his locker, swung open after the combination his locker was considerably empty. Then he remembers that he cleaned it out yesterday, since he wouldn’t be keeping anything when going to a different school in about 3 months. His partially empty backpack was filled with the remaining notebooks and binders that were left and the locker door shut with an echo despite the noise of other students.

The first class Sam had that morning was gym, sucky way to start a last day, but they weren’t really going to do anything. Maybe play Mat Ball, Dodge Ball, Prison Ball, or Blood Ball. The last one isn’t very well known, but it’s a simple and fun game. (You have teams of equal numbers, using a yoga ball or a beach ball and try to score points by hitting the upper half of the wall. You can travel, bounce, throw, kick, or whatever to try to get your team to win. Some students might get hit in the process, but that’s fine.)

The decision was unanimous when the games were offered and a good majority of the students wanted to play dodge ball. Sam’s not so good at throwing, but he can dodge them pretty well, which is the point of the game, right? It was towards the end of the hour, Sam was the only one left on his team, all the balls were on his half of the floor. His teammates calling for him to throw a ball at one of them or something.

When Sam failed at multiple attempts to try and get his teammates back on his side, the teacher blew his whistle which ended class and the game with Sam as the victor of dodge ball. His classmates clapping him on the back for getting them the win and everyone filed into their gender prescribed locker rooms.

Sam’s friends were talking with him about their summer plans and had asked Sam what he was doing.

“I dunno, but I know I won’t be here next year. My dad travels for work a lot and likes to drag me and my brother with, so I have no clue where I’ll be heading.” Sam responds to Tyler’s question while filling his backpack with a plastic shopping bag which has his gym clothes in.

“Wow, that must really suck, man.” Seth, another friend had said.

“It does, I wouldn’t mind just staying in one place for one school year. But that idea never flies well with my dad.”

“I would hate to have your life.” Tyler said and closed his gym locker.

“It sounds so fucked up.” Seth adds closing his.

“You have no idea.” Sam chuckles continuing to clean his gym locker out.

“We better get going to english.” Tyler says.

“I’ll meet you guys there.” Sam says as they walk out the back entrance to the locker room. He zips his bag and shuts the metal door. Turning and going for the door, Clive stands in his way. He sighs. “You’re blocking my way out.”

“I know, I want to talk to you again.” Clive says. Sam blows out an exaggerated breath through his nose and crosses his arms, waiting impatiently for him to speak. “I over heard that you’re leaving town.”

“Yea, what of it?”

“Figured I’d come see you one last time before you do. I’m going to try and not have my friends ambush you, have them stay away from you. It’s the least I could do.”

“Well, that’s very considerate of you.”

“I guess, yea.” He sighs. “You know, I’ve honestly never felt this way for anyone than I do about you. Sam, you are something special. You made me realize who I could be if I tried.” He pauses for a beat. “Which is why I told my parents, after the first time I wanted to talk to you, about who I really am. I expected them to start chanting bible verses at me, taking me to see our priest, or even so much as kicking me out of the house. But I didn’t get any of that. They haven’t spoken to me much since then. I don’t know if they’re processing or just trying to find a way to save me from these ‘unholy’ thoughts.”

“Wow. That’s great.” Sam says with real sincerity.

Clive smiles and blushes at Sam. “Yea. I’ve also made the decision to drop out of school and plan to get my GED and make a better person out of myself. Because I realized that I can’t be this way forever. And it’s going to take a lot of effort to graduate from this dump anyway, might as well get my Good Enough Diploma.” He chuckles.

“I don’t know why I should feel proud for someone who has done nothing by bully me, but I am, I’m proud for some ungodly reason.” Sam says dumbfounded. It’s silent for a few moments and Sam shakes his head. “Can I leave and get to class now?” Sam points behind him.

“Right.” He says and goes to move.

“Clive! There you are buddy!” A voice carried through the vacant room. A shiver ran down Sam’s spine, those were his friends. “Thought we’d find you here hunting Twinkerbell down. Gonna give him one last beating before the end of the day?” Trevor asked. His wallet chain jingling as it brushes against his spiked bracelet.

“No.” Is all he responded with. Sam turned and darted for the wall where the lockers run against, an opening between the aisles of other lockers that ran the opposite direction, but one of the guys, Nathen, popped up in the opening, spooking Sam.

“Boo!” He laughed loudly when Sam jumped and backed away. Trevor was handing Clive something and gave him a shove towards the skinnier.

“Etch into him why dontcha?”

Sam is cornered in the boys locker room. All six of his bullies surrounding him, smirking evilly except for one. He’s in front of his group wielding a pocket knife. His friends pressured their leader to carve into the skinnier boys flesh.

“C’mon Clive! Do it!” Lukas shouted.

“Get that knife deep into him!” Nathen added.

“Make him never forget us!” Wesley said.

Each of Clive’s members is completely different from the other. Each groupie in varying heights and weights.

Clive was a little on the heavier side, with greasy long black hair. He always wore a beanie and pretty much anything black and baggy. He was probably a bit taller than Sam, but he wore platform Doc Martens, so it’s hard to tell.

Trevor, taller than the rest, second in command and the brains behind the group. He dressed in complete grunge. Graphic tee, worn flannel over shirt, well worn converses, and torn, with large holes, jeans. I think he was trying to go for Judd Nelson’s character from the Breakfast Club. He was typically meaner than the rest.

Nathen was usually the aggressor, encouraging the motions the two leaders had in mind. The sub between the other five, following orders like a teacher’s pet. Medium cut blonde hair, jean everything, highwater pants, dark denim jacket, worn band tee, and Nike’s. He was shorter than the other two and roughly Sam’s height.

Lukas, average height, about as heavy as Clive, he’s wearing a stupid biker’s jacket that’s way too big for him. Knee high boots with buckles running the outter side of the leather. He slicks back his light brown hair, making it look disgusting and dirty.

Wesley, the only ginger at this school with a bad attitude. He’s trying to twin it up with Trevor by wearing something similar to him. Only thing is, he’s about a head shorter and usually copycats the second leader.

Derek, the quiet one. They had just recruited him three months ago and is starting to get a feel for how this group plays with others. Underneath all those baggy sweatshirts and wide-legged pants, he’s built with a lot of strength compared to a quarterback.

Sam cowered in the corner of the lockers he was trapped in. Clive never moved from where he stood, knife still in hand. His terrified eyes boring into Sam’s hazel. Clive definitely never intended on doing any of this. The idea was all his friends’. He would never actually hurt Sam, aside from the times before.

“Don’t!” Sam panicked when the leader took a hesitant step forward. Chest rising and falling with his panting, fingers gripping tightly to the holes in the metal door of the locker behind him.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered while the others egged him on. As he went to make a grab for him, Sam ripped his backpack off and flung it at a couple of the guys, diving between one of their legs and rushing out of the locker room. He ran, and boy could he run, into the empty gymnasium. Never once looking back.

He saw multiple exits in front of him, he could have run right to the teacher’s office but his instincts told him to run out of the vicinity. Getting the teacher’s involved only meant that they would find him at another point of the day and try again.

He heard the distinct sound of those rubber dodge balls being smacked as they kept chasing him. One after another flew over him, hitting the walls and bleachers. Sam pushing the ones that bounced back towards him. Trying to weave his way past all the obstacles. He wasn’t too far from an exit when a ball hit him in the back of the head. Sending him to fall on his stomach, he tries to get back on his feet, but another one smacked his back.

Two of the guys came over and dragged him away from the door. Sam scraping the polished wood of the floor with his blunt nails as he was pulled. They turn him over, Lukas pins his legs and Derek holds his arms. Sam’s anxiety is through the roof as he tries to struggle out of their grasps.

“Let me go!” Sam screams.

“No way Twinkerbell!” Derek chuckles while white knuckling his wrists to the floor. The others circle around him, Clive dropping his head, with his beanie on, Sam couldn’t make out his expression.

“You don’t have to do this!” Sam tries reasoning with him. Clive drops to his knees.

“Yes I do!” Clive shouts, eyes twinkling as he looks at him. He reaches for the zipper to Sam’s hoodie and drags it down, flicking the fabric on either side off. He pulls Sam’s shirt up to expose his stomach. Letting the tip of the knife poke at the flesh, a shaky hand straightening the blade to make an incision. Only, he can’t do it. Clive pulls his hand back and stands abruptly. “Let him go.”

“Wait, you serious?” Lukas asked.

“The hell? Too chicken shit to do it? Fine, I’ll do it myself.” Trevor announces, ripping the pocket knife out of Clive’s hand and shoving him out of the way. “Make sure he’s held down good, boys.” He chuckles and makes a small nic below Sam’s navel. A groan bleeding through clenched teeth. He moves the blade to his side on the left and begins to carve a ‘T’ into the skin.

Sam screamed as blood was running under his back and staining his shirt and hoodie. He was sure the teachers would hear him, but no one came running to his rescue. He could feel each pinch of the blade pierce his skin with the strokes of the letters he was carving. Sam had tears starting to form, but he didn’t want them to pour out in front of them.

He tried pulling his arms free again to get to the butterfly knife in his jeans pocket, but Derek held strong to his wrists. The muscle and bones beginning to ache from how tight the grip was. Sam looked back to Clive who was trying to stop Trevor from causing Sam to suffer. Wesley was holding him back as Sam kept screaming as line after line was dug into his flesh.

“Trevor, cut it out!” Clive yelled at him, still struggling to get Wesley to let him go.

“Why, you’re not going to do it!” Trevor replied. The beginnings of an ‘e’ were being etched when Wesley could be heard groaning behind the group, Clive came into view and punched Trevor in the jaw.

“Release him!” He demanded, anger booming in his tone. Voice echoing in the room. His friends stared at him as Sam kept whimpering. It goes silent for a bit, then he speaks again. “What are we even doing? Bloodshed and torture isn’t the way to go about things. When have we become this?”

“What are you talking about?” Nathen asked.

“Look at him."

They all look at Sam, tears forming in his eyes and blood continuing to run down his side from the formed words ‘Twink’ with half an ‘e’. “What’s the purpose of this? We have no reason to be doing any of these things that we are doing to these kinds of people.”

“What happened to you?” Lukas, the one holding Sam’s legs, stood as he asked. “Did your parents pressure all the bible crap on you or something?”

“No, a special person made me realize life without needing any violence.” Clive replies.

Sam’s now free as his arms were released. Nathen and the rest of them questioning what has gotten into their leader. And why all of a sudden he had a change of heart in bullying the weak.

Sam scrambles to his feet, running away from them as a silent tear slid down Clive’s cheek. He ran back into the locker room for his bag and went straight to the nurses office. Clutching his side and hissing between his teeth.

She took one look at Sam’s shirt and went to call the principal. He came in as soon as she hung up. They took pictures for evidence and were going to be contacting Clive’s groups parents. Sam had called Dean and was waiting in the principal's office, bandaged and upset.

Dean showed up to the school in a panic and rage, which was never a good concoction. He burst through the door barking questions at the guy leaning on his desk. The door slamming open, shaking as it bounced off the wall.

“What the hell happened? He wasn’t even at school 2 hours and I’m already getting a phone call?!”

“Mr. Winchester, please sit down.” Mr. Mahoney calmly asked Dean.

“I bet it was Clive again! I already told him to leave my brother alone, twice!”

“Sit your ass down!” Mr. Mahoney demanded. Dean stopped asking questions and took a seat next to Sam. “I’ll tell you what happened, if you keep your mouth shut.” Dean nodded to tell him he was listening. His posture fully alert where he was sitting. “Now, I don’t know the whole story, all I know is that Clive’s gang came and chased Sam out of the locker room after he finished gym, throwing stuff to make him stop running, pinning him to the floor and carving into his side with a pocket knife.” He pushes his glasses up his nose, turning around to grab the developed pictures they took. “I may not be well versed in the slang these days, but I do know that what was being cut on his side, is a homophobic slur.” Dean leafs through the three pictures that were taken, a shot of the nic below Sam’s navel, the slang for the name he was called and the bruising on his wrists. Dean’s anger only getting worse at seeing what this group did to his baby brother. “Hate crime has never been this bad of an issue at this school.”

“Where were the teachers during this whole thing? You said that Sam had just finished with class, so, where were they?” He hands the pictures back to Mr. Mahoney.

“I’ve talked with the other five members. Apparently they told the staff in the office down there that a kid was having trouble breathing in the science department. No questions asked they got up and rushed to one of the farthest departments in this school.” Mr. Mahoney folds his hands over his lap and sighs. “I don’t know what it is about Sam that brought them to cause so much violence to this school. I’ve never heard so much activity from this group until he was transferred here. Was there a lot of problems at his last school?”

“No, none that I knew of.” Dean says taking a glance at Sam, who was sitting silently in his chair.

The principal grunts and lifts off his desk to sit behind it. Rolling his chair a bit and opening a notebook to take some notes or something. “I will tell you that Trevor, the one who cut Sam, was expelled for his extreme behavior and will be sent over to a Juvenile facility in Irma. He’s had way too many accounts of the bullying type behavior and I’m at my wits end with him. He will be charged with what he did to Sam, though. The others on the other hand, if it wasn’t for it being the last day of school, they would have been suspended, but I can’t do much other than a rest of the day suspension.” Dean’s jaw clenched. “If you’d like to take Sam home now, that’s fine, but it’s up to him if he wants to stay.”

Both men were now watching Sam, waiting for him to say something.

“Sammy would you like to stay here or come home?” Dean cautiously asks like Sam’s a piece of glass that could shatter any moment.

“I wanna go home.” He squeaks, tears nearly on the verge of streaking his cheeks. Dean stands and grabs Sam’s bag for him, Mr. Mahoney standing as well and reaching an outstretched hand to the eldest brother.

“Thank you for coming in.”

“Thank you for calling me.” Dean replies. “Come on Sammy.” Sam gets up and walks ahead of Dean as they leave the office and out to the Impala. Dean made sure he was in before slamming the door of the back where he threw Sam’s bag. Getting in on his side and pressing the gas as he started the car. “I’m gonna rip his throat out and run him over with my car!” Dean fumes. “No actually, I’ll let him rot out in the street because I don’t want him stuck to my Baby’s tires!”

Sam doesn’t say anything to Dean about what happened. He hates that he couldn’t even get out of the damn hold Derek had on him. He goes through all the possible scenarios of how this could have been avoided, no solution was coming up good.

“Sam.” Dean says and looks over at him. “Can you at least say something, that way I’m not just talking to myself here?”

“Why?” It’s so quiet, Dean barely caught it over the tires humming on asphalt. “I’m so pissed, I don’t even feel like talking. This last day was supposed to be a good one, but it went and did a complete 180! I’m more pissed at myself for not trying hard enough to get them off me, and grab my butterfly knife from my pocket!”

They arrive at the apartment soon enough and when they got inside, Sam went straight to the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Even though it was on opposite sides of the house, Dean could still hear Sam screaming into his pillow, letting him get the anger out his system. Dean realizes now that he should have been working on making Sam stronger. Sparring more, training out in an empty field or in the woods nearby.

Dad’s trained them enough to have them do it alone without him pestering what they should do next. They know what they would need to work on in each area. Sam needs more of the physical strength work.

Dean's pretty sure that their dad is going to ask them if they did anything, other than sit around the house all day for the past week. Dean's going to have to lie, but John will be able to tell if they did any training or not.

Once he stopped pacing in the living room and silence filled the air, Dean figures that Sam must have stopped and was trying to calm down.

He's going to maim or seriously injure each one of those douche cunts. He'd only be able to get to five of them, because the other one was being shipped to a place called Lincoln Hills. Dean's heard about the reputation of that detention facility, and hopes that the jackwagon who touched his brother serves a long sentence there or in a jail.

When he finishes thought, he begins to worry about how Sam must be feeling, what must be running through his mind. Dean looks back towards the bedroom, glaring at the door separating the rooms. It’s too quiet. He pushes himself to the door and listens, nothings moving.

“Sammy?” He asks quietly. No answer. He taps his knuckle on the wood, “Sam.”

“Go away.” Monotone and hushed.

“Sammy, come on.” Dean goes for the doorknob, it’s locked. He didn’t realize this door even had a lock on it.

“Just leave me alone.” A little louder, demanding.

“You know me, I’m not going to. Now open this door.” Dean uses his dad voice. Sam doesn’t move where he lays on the bed. He knows Dean is going to kick the door down or pick the lock. He doesn’t want to deal with Dean, or anyone else, just wants to wallow for a while longer. “Samuel David Winchester, if you don’t open this door on the count of three, you give me no choice but to break it down.”

Dean hears Sam sigh loudly with exaggeration. It swings open with a pissed off shaggy haired teen. “There, the doors open, you see, I’m alright, I’m fine, now leave me alone!” Sam goes to slam the door but Dean throws his palm against it to stop the force. Pushing his way into the room, making Sam back up. Arms wrap around the tops of his shoulders as Dean holds him close.

“I’m sorry this happened, Sam.” He hesitantly places his hands on Dean’s back to reciprocate the embrace. “I wasn’t there to help you. But you don’t need to be pissed at me for what Clive did to you.”

“Trevor.”

“What?”

“Trevor did this to me.”

“Whatever, point is, I’m here to make you feel better. And I can’t do that with you shutting me out. I understand if you wanted some space and help yourself after it happened, but, now it’s my turn to help you.”

“You want to help me?” Sam says in Dean’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Dean responds. Sam reaches out for the door and shuts it behind them. He pushes Dean against it with himself still glued to his front. “Sam?” Dean questions.

“If you wanted to help me, you should have been teaching me self defense from the get go. Instead of training to fight monsters, which you know I hate doing in the first place, you should have shown me how to defend myself. I want to be normal, and this bullying thing was as close to normal for fighting people who weren’t actually creatures.” Sam right now has the strength to hold Dean against the wood with just his anger alone. He pulls himself away from his brother, hands holding his chest firmly. “What could you do to help me in this situation? Somehow seduce me into fucking my frustrations out or vice versa?”

“No, no Sam. I was offering my shoulder and solace. I never even thought of doing any of that while you’re like this, it wouldn’t help you any.” Dean looks a little frightened where he’s pinned. “I know I should have helped you strengthen, but I was stupid and thinking with the wrong brain. I’m so sorry.” Sam’s hands quiver and tremble as he begins to sob again. Dean wraps him in his arms again, keeping him safe.

“Over the past months we were here, I’ve asked you to help me. But you were always too tired from work, not feeling it or you were helping dad with something. I’ve told you I was having problems at school, multiple times.”

“I know, and I’m sorry.” Dean sighs. “And it’s probably too late to teach you self defense, huh?”

“Mm mm.” Sam shakes his head. “I really want you to help me. We’ve got the whole summer to practice.”

Dean smiles and keeps his arms around him. “How well did that nurse clean your marking?”

“Very well, because they didn’t carve in wide lettering, just straight lines, she said it should heal in a few weeks.”

“That is one nice school nurse.” Dean stops to rethink the next thing he wants to ask. Would it upset Sam even further, or is he up to answering? “Hey Sam.”

“Yea?”

“You wanna talk about it? Don’t have to if you’re not ready, just thought I’d ask.”

“What is there to talk about, it’s what Mr. Mahoney said.”

“I know, but I wanna hear it from your side.” Sam sighs. “I don’t want the gory details, I just want to know what/who instigated this.”

“Trevor came in after Clive wanted to talk to me again.” Sam moves away from Dean and sits on the edge of a bed. He follows but kneels in front of him on the floor. “I wanted to get to class and should have just ran past Clive out the back but my brain went into a frenzied ‘oh shit oh shit’ mode. I ran the opposite way but another one stopped me, they all cornered me in the locker room and that’s when I saw Trevor hand Clive a pocket knife. I was panicking and didn’t know what to do. I tried to get away using my backpack as a diversion, making it to the open gym with multiple exits in front of me. That’s when they got the dodgeballs out and started throwing them at me. I got hit in the back of the head and my back. I was so close to running out of there. I should have grabbed my knife but didn’t think about it until after they pinned me down. Dean, my anxiety had never gotten that bad before in my life than it had today.” Dean places reassuring hands on Sam’s knees. “I was scared, and tried to remember the training dad had taught us on how to get out of the holds any monster could have had us in. But the way I was pinned, I could only move my head and hips. And, and..”

“Alright Sam, that’s enough.” Dean says calmly. “I can guess the rest of it.”

“But you could only guess the part where they carved into me, Clive did something that shifted the focus from me to him so I could get away.”

“You mean lardo saved your life? Why, he’s been a real cunt muffin.”

“Because, like you, he didn’t want to see me get hurt, or in this case, more hurt than I already was.”

“Doesn’t mean I should have to praise him for the one good thing he’s done for you.”

“I didn’t say you had to. I was just stating the kind thing he did to get me away from his friends. Which I’m pretty sure they ain’t his friend anymore.”

“Well that should be an upside.”

“Yea.”

“At least you won’t have to deal with them anymore.” Dean goes for a half smile and cups Sam’s face, lovingly caressing his cheeks. Sam wraps his hands on Dean’s wrists, hazel locking with green. “Hey, It’s almost 11, why don’t I whip us up something for brunch.”

“Sounds great, Dean.” Sam smiles, all teeth. Tears still in his eyes but quickly fading at Dean’s touch. “You’re not trying to be nice to distract me and go on a killing spree, are you?” His face falling serious.

“As much as I would like to maim each one of them, I’m not going to.” Dean leans in but hovers over Sam’s lips, hesitant, asking Sam if it’s ok. He pulls him the rest of the way in, lips connect for a brief moment. “C’mon, I’ll even let you pick a movie to watch and we can cuddle on the couch.” Dean stands and reaches for Sam’s hand.

“I thought you didn’t like to refer it as cuddling?” Sam goes willingly.

“Oh I don’t, but for you, I’ll call it that.” Dean leads Sam out of the bedroom and into the living room, where he guided him to sit on the couch. “Which movie should I throw on while we eat?”

“I’m sure you can guess.”

“Homeward Bound?”

“No.”

“Toy Story.”

“No.” Sam says with a giggle.

“I know I know, Scream.” Dean says, because he did actually know what Sam wanted to watch. That kid is obsessed with this slasher flick, ever since Dean let him watch it on VHS 2 years ago. He goes into the kitchen to start preparing food.

Sam gets up and opens the drawer to the TV stand and pulls out the VHS tape, setting it in the VCR not quite all the way, just setting it there until Dean comes in with food. He goes to sit down on the couch carefully.

Dean came in a little while later with two plates with BLT’s on them, only to go back and get the glasses of water. He set them on the coffee table and reached across to push the tape in and turning on the TV. The screen was blue and then black, showing the Miramax and Dimension Films slowly appearing with a girl’s scream slowly fading in as the title dropped with a sudden cheap jumpscare.

“You’re the best big brother, ever.”

“I know, you keep telling me that. And I always tell you I’m the only one you got.” Dean smiles and ruffles Sam’s hair.

They finish eating and both stretched out on the couch, Sam laying on his right side to avoid any pain on his left, resting his head and arm on Dean’s chest. Dean was resting his hand on Sam’s shoulder so it wasn’t near the carving.

The reason Dean thinks Sam is obsessed with this movie is because he likes to quote it. And it’s only been out a little over 3 years. Dean can tell he’s trying his hardest not to quote the entire thing, only letting a few slip out throughout the movie.

“ _‘Look, Kenny, I know you’re about 50 pounds overweight. But when I say hurry, please interpret that as, MOVE YOUR FAT TUB OF LARD ASS, NOW!’_

‘ _God I loved it, I’ll send you a copy, bam! Bitch went down! I’ll send you a copy. Bam! Sid, superbitch! You’re so cool.’_

_‘Because, he’s probably dead! His body will come popping out in the last reel somewhere, eyes gouged out, fingers cut off, teeth knocked out. The police are always off track with this shit. If they’d watch Prom Night they’d save time. There’s a formula to it. A very. Simple. Formula. EVERYBODY’S A SUSPECT!’_

_‘Now Sid, don’t you blame the movies! Movies don’t create psychos, movies make psychos more creative!!’ ”_

Dean chuckles everytime Sam says something from the movie. Making sure Sam’s happy is his one priority, and this right here, he’s at least doing the right thing.

Soon enough Dean was starting to feel tired, being close to Sam with his weight on him, is making him more comfortable than he thought possible, and exhaustion was taking in effect. The stress from today easing its way out.

Sam could tell that Dean was asleep at this point, and that made Sam realize how tired he is. The movie ended with the credits appearing and he closed his eyes, not ready to get up and let Dean nap. He soon found himself drifting and fell asleep on Dean’s chest.

 

~~~

 

Dean wakes up to a kick on his leg. He immediately looks down at Sam, who is asleep, breathing heavily and gripping onto his shirt tightly. ‘Oh boy, Sam’s having a nightmare.’ Dean thinks to himself. He lets his hand rest over Sam’s and the other hand travels into his hair. Trying to calmy soothe his dream away.

Sam’s breathing evens out and slowly comes out of his dream, swallowing hard and lifting himself up and off of Dean.

“What’s going on?” He asks grumbling and hooded eyes.

“You were having a nightmare.”

“Was I?” Sam wipes his face with his hand. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Kinda did, but that’s ok.”

“M’sorry.”

“No, you’re fine.”

“What time is it?”

“I think it’s after 2, can’t really read the clock.” Dean squints staring at the thing on the wall. “Yea, it’s after 2.”

“We should probably clean up the dishes in here.”

“That can wait.” Dean says and pulls Sam towards him.

“MmDean, can’t put off doing chores.” He releases from Dean’s lips.

“Uggh but Saaaam, don’t wanna!” Dean whines. “I have no motivation but to sit here and do nothing, maybe make-out with you a little, but don’t wanna do anything.”

“Fine, I’ll do them later then.” Sam smirks and plants his lips onto Dean’s. Soft little pecks at first, both boys smiling between. Dean carefully wraps his hands around Sam’s back as the kisses intensified. Sam was the first to swipe his tongue against his brother’s lips, to which Dean greedily accepted.

Air was not a priority for either of them. Needing to touch every part of them, now that was something far more important.

Hands were groping and pulling on fabric as heated kisses trailed to ears and necks. Sam rucked Dean’s shirt up and latched onto one of his nipples. Dean keened, throwing his head back and threading his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Oh god, Sam. You sure you’re up for this?”

“Mmhmm.” Sam hums and bites gently on the nicely formed bud. The tip of his tongue swirling around it to soothe. He moves over to the other one to give it the same treatment.

He trails his tongue to the middle of his chest and moves lower, tickling the tiny hairs on Dean’s stomach to the waistband of his jeans. Sam undoes the button and fly pulling the jeans off, flinging them onto the floor. Dean takes that opportunity to tear his shirt off the rest of the way.

Sam kisses the tip of Dean’s cock, watching as it twitches at the contact. His face rubs along the shaft, soft almost baby like, cheeks lightly caressing the hardened member. Hot breath ghosting over the flesh.

A hand wraps around the cock and leisurely strokes up and down. Sam licks at the slit, listening to Dean’s whimpers and whines. Dean bucks his hips and Sam holds him down. Using the power he has over his brother. With him being so submissive, he won’t fight him if he knows the outcome is going to be good.

The head of his cock being pushed through slick red lips, a warm enveloping mouth around him. Skillfully Sam sucks around the cock head, dipping his tongue into the slit and dragging across the sensitive nerves below the mushroom tip. Dean’s fingers were turning white where he was gripping Sam’s hair and the top of the couch. Groans trapped in his throat.

Sam sinks down a bit only to come back up and off with a pop. He grins down at Dean, licking his lips and carefully takes his shirt off. He stands from the couch to take the rest of his clothes off.

Dean watches Sam while he lays on his back. He notices the white patches of gauze on Sam’s side.

“We should probably change that when we’re finished here.” Dean says pulling his brother to him, taking a good look at the bandages. A little bit of blood peeking through at certains spots.

“Yea, of course.” Sam says and hovers over Dean, locking lips again. “Did we leave the lube in the couch like last time?”

“I think so.” Dean says out of breath. Sam reaches down between the cushions and up towards the back of the furniture, his fingers touched the tube he was seeking blindly for. When he pulled it out he got back in his previous position to prep Dean.

The cap was open with a click and neatly coated two of his fingers. The clear liquid glistening and gliding on his digits. When Sam set the bottle on the couch, Dean pulled his legs up and held them apart to expose himself.

Sam moved his hand to spread some of the lube over the pink pucker, just waiting to be filled. The air filled by panting and whimpering. Slowly, his index finger started penetrating the tight chasm. Twisting and curling in all the right places. Sam isn’t about to tease him, not just yet anyway.

He began to pull his finger out to insert the next one, both middle and index finger spreading to scissor Dean open. Making quick work of the stretching part, until he can add his ring finger. Dean waits for the pleasure shock of Sam’s fingers brushing, poking or toying with his prostate, but it never came. He wants to feel the zing go up his spine, feel it through his cock as it leaks more pre-cum on his stomach.

Dean isn’t about to start begging either, it’s too early at this point to give in. But Sam, bless him, granted his unspoken wish. His pleasure button was between Sam’s index and middle digits. The smallest spark ignited and a half choked whine slipped out of his throat. Sam squeezed his fingers together and Dean’s whines were turned into loud wanton moans. His fingers made the smallest of thrusts, watching as Dean’s cock throbbed and continued to drip.

“Ahhh! Nnnhgn, Sam, fuck fuck _fuck!!_ ” Dean is craning his neck, a deep blush flowing from his cheeks down to his chest. Just a beautiful canvas that Sam can’t wait to squeeze. Sam places his free hand on Dean’s chest and slowly trails up, wrapping his hand around his neck. Dean’s back arches when Sam lightly tightens his grip.

He retracts both his hands to wait on Dean to catch his breath and calm down a bit.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on, since Rhonda Hurley.” Dean pants.

“Who?”

“Nobody, just someone I met months before you and I started doing whatever this is.”

Sam crosses his arms, “Was she better than me?”

“It wasn’t the sex- you know what, nevermind. She was a nobody and a one time fling.”

“I didn’t think one timers were that memorable.” Sam just towers over his brother with this predatory look Dean had never seen before in his life. He rests his hands on the armrest above Dean’s head, shadowing the man below him. “What was so special about this Rhonda, huh?” One of Sam’s hands lifted where it was planted and made its way to Dean’s hips, just barely touching. Grazing the skin, sending shivers all over the area and up his spine, Dean twitched and bucked, whining. “Did she fuck you with a strap-on? Let her dominate you?” Sam’s voice dripping with soft, hot jealousy. His fingers teasingly tracing the veins on the underside of his cock. “I bet that’s what happened.”

“No.” Dean gasps. “That’s not why.”

“Enlighten me.” Sam places his hand on Dean’s chest. Dean grabbed onto Sam’s hips and pulled him down so their cocks ground together.

“She made me do some things, which I liked, but nothing compares to what you do to me.” Dean says thrusting up to meet the rhythm he was using Sam for. “Sam, c’mon, I _need_ you to fuck me!” He whimpers.

“Well, you gotta stop what you’re doing now.” Sam pants near his ear. The friction feeling so wonderful on their sensitive cocks. “If you don’t I’m gonna cum before I get to shove myself so deep you’ll be able to taste me.”

“Hmm _fuck_!” Dean stops himself with a whine, his hands moving to Sam’s face to slam their mouths together in a fiercely hot kiss. Dean grabs any part of Sam that he can reach without touching his side. “Mm.” He mumbles as if he has something to add or say. They pull away, both out of breath with a deep flush brightening their skin. “Why is your hand attached to my neck today? I noticed the little squeeze you gave before pulling away. So, what’s up with that? Got a choking kink I didn’t know about?” Dean smirks.

Sam half smiles, leaning back until he’s kneeling and grabs for the lube. Silently slicking his cock as Dean waits for an answer.

“No.” He says tossing the tube on the floor, lining up and shoving all the way inside without warning Dean. “But you do.” Dean’s brows furrow with confusion and mild irritation from the surprise intrusion.

“I-I don’t know what you mean.”

“Baby boy’s got another dirty secret.” Sam watches as Dean’s adam’s apple bobs with a gulp. He pulls out and slams back in hard. “I bet he didn’t even know himself.” He repeats this action as a hand wraps around Dean’s neck. Keeping his hips pressed against Dean’s ass as his hand tightens slowly.

His mouth opens and brows turn up in pleasure. His entrance clenching and pulsing around Sam’s cock. Dean feels the warmth spreading in his lower abdomen the more his vision blurs at the edges. The hand only getting tighter, Dean didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t think he could voice what he’s feeling, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“God, getting so tight.” Sam loosens his grip allowing Dean to come back down. He leans down to his ear. “I bet if I do this I’ll be more memorable than that Rhonda.” Dean moans, not sure why he loves this jealous side of Sam. He finds Dean’s mouth and slams their lips together for a quick kiss and trails his mouth along his jaw, pulling on his ear lobe with his teeth and biting a mark below.

Sweat glistening both their bodies, making them glitter in the mid afternoon light. “Daddy, please.”

“What is it?” Sam answers with a question, voice rumbling on Dean’s neck.

“I wanna cum, really bad, please.” Dean begs. Not giving a fuck if he sounded needy.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Sam pulls out and thrusts back in as he marks up Dean’s neck. Rhythm hitting him in the right spots, but still, not really sure if he wants to beg for a hand at his throat. Dean whines. “What?”

“Choke me, daddy.” Sam smirks wide as he leans back.

“Thought you’d never say it.” He thrusts his hips harder, waiting for the right time to place his hand back on his neck. Sam isn’t nearly as close as Dean is, which is really surprising. Sam scans his brother’s body, glistening in sweat, cock angry red while it continuously leaks out pre-cum. Dean is about ready to blow, but is waiting for that one thing to set him off.

“Please!” Dean whines exaggeratedly. But it doesn’t come. Dean wonders what Sam is planning but that’s cut short when a hand wraps around his neck and a finger rubs at his sensitive slit of his cock. The hand at his neck tightens while the fingers continues to move. Sam fucks Dean’s ass with any power he can muster. “ _Fuck!_ ” Dean rasps out a cry as he cums hard all over Sam’s finger and his own stomach.

It takes a while for Dean to come down from his high. Sam had stilled his hips, still rock hard inside him.

“Fuck, that was so hot.” He watches Dean’s chest rise and fall with every intake of breath. Dean finally relaxes and opens his eyes, which he didn’t know he closed, seeing the deep flush radiating from Sam’s olive toned skin. Dean reaches his hand behind Sam’s neck and pulls him down for a tender kiss.

“You have no idea how good that fucking felt.” He says when he pulls away. He then feels something still inside his ass. “Did-did you not cum?” Sam shook his head. “Out of this whole week, now you have the self control to hold on.”

“Was more focused on you. Wasn’t paying any attention to myself.” Dean somehow maneuvers them both so that he’s on top of Sam in the riding position.

“I think it’s time I get you off, huh?” Dean lifts off and slams back down. A hand running through what of Sam’s hair he can access. He combs his sweaty bangs back and grips onto a big chunk on the top of his head. Dean continues to ride his brother as he turns Sam’s head, leaning down and latching onto the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“ _Dean!_ ” Sam keens as his hair is being pulled. The strain on his strands sending zings up and down his spine, the teeth behind his ear only adding to the fire. Sam’s arms wrap around Dean’s back, his hands clawing at the flesh, leaving curving scratches.

It only took a few more impalings into Dean for Sam to cum inside of him. The things Dean was doing to Sam only fueled his climax and to explode. Dean hummed satisfiedly as he was filled up. They sat there for a bit before Sam started to squirm under his brother.

Dean gets up off of Sam, “C’mon, let’s get that changed and you cleaned up.”

“Ok.” Sam mumbles. Standing and walking beside Dean. “But was that better than Rhonda?”

Dean smirks. “Way better.”


End file.
